


Learn Trust

by pirate_swaan



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirate_swaan/pseuds/pirate_swaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norma goes after Alex.<br/>Set in 3x08 "The Pit"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god! Last night's episode was so heartbreaking. ;_;  
> Um, I think that this is terribly done, but I just have so many feels and I don't know what to do with them.
> 
> BTW, if there are a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes it's because I had to use notepad, cause word was acting funny.

"Last chance, Norma" He said with regret.  
  
She looked at him with a suspicious look, "That's the truth" she said sternly.  
  
He gave a defeated sigh, and said goodbye.  
  
Norma was confused at first, she called after him a bunch of times, but he never turned back. She wasn't going to let him get away this easily. By the time they were  
by his truck, only then did he finally turn around.  
  
It looked like he had a sad expression on his face, as if hurt by her words. "What do you want?" he said gruffly.  
  
She gave him an offended look, "Excuse me? What do I want? Why did you come over here, and suddenly question how my husband died?" She could hear her voice getting  
louder, but she didn't care. She was pissed. What made him think he could withhold the truth from her...  
  
"It's nothing" he said, trying to get into his car. But, Norma slammed the door closed forcefully.  
  
"It's obviously not 'nothing'. What happened to that sweet man I was thanking this morning? Why is that I feel that we suddenly took ten steps back with our  
relationship?" She didn't exactly mean for it to sound like that, like they were in some sort of romantic relationship, but it looked like it was going to...right?  
  
"I had a talk with Bob" he said as-a-matter-of-factually way. "He told me that Norman killed his father"  
  
She stared at him, thinking of how to respond to that. She just shrugged it off, "Oh Alex, why would you believe that from a guy like Bob Paris?" she walked away,  
pretending that all of this was poppycock.  
  
"He said he got it from the therapist you were sleeping with" he said quietly, as he tried not to show his jealousy through his voice or face.  
  
"Why would Bob Paris tell you who I was sleeping with?" she quipped.  
  
He didn't giver her a straight answer, "He told me, that you were throwing yourself at other guys that night you left. Why would you put yourself in that kind  
of danger? What if something bad happened?"  
  
'Where did he get off to think that he ran her life' she thought. She could feel the anger welling up inside her, as she strode up to  
him, so that there was little space between them, "Why do you care!?" she yelled.  
  
He looked defeated, hurt. But soon that stoic look appeared, "Why do you think I care? Why do you think I do anything for you, Norma. I-," he sighed, and let the  
words slip out, "I'm falling for you"  
  
There was silence, as his confession was made. All that could be heard were the insects, and passing cars. She looked at him with an expression that said, 'You  
do?', and she leaned her face into his, as their lips slowly made contact. His lips were soft and warm against hers, and sighed happily as his good arm wrapped  
around her waist, as her own clutched his back. If someone told them that this would've happened between them, when they first met. She would've laughed in their  
face, and forget the whole thing. Never did she ever think that the "Big Bad Sheriff of White Pine Bay" would confess his love to her. Her thoughts were then interrupted  
as her back made contact with something hard. She realized he was now pressing her against his truck, and she could feel his desire pressing into her. She moaned  
into the kiss, slightly rubbing herself against him.  
  
He then broke this kiss, only to trail his lips down her neck. She tightened her hold on his back, as she started gasping, and let out little whimpers. She was  
about to tell him everything about Norman, but it didn't seem to matter that much to him. It still hurt that after everything she continues to lie, but he didn't  
want this moment to be ruined. He continued his way down her neck till he reached the top part of her buttoned shirt. He kissed her skin as it was revealed, and  
Norma's breathing quickened when he kissed and licked his way into her cleavage. She grabbed hold of his hair, as she let out moan.  
  
Alex then opened the car door, and laid her on the seat as he continued kissing the tops of her breasts, as if he couldn't get enough of them. It was a tight fit,  
as he shut the door, but it didn't matter to either of them. They were both consumed by the other. She then realized that this might be a problem with his arm. She then  
pushed him on the seat so that he was sitting upright as she settled her body on top. As she shed her cardigan, she could feel his eyes burning into her. Her shirt came off  
next, only to reveal a lacy black bra. He let out a quick breath at the sight of her. Norma then reached back to unhook the bra, and revealed herself to him. _So beautiful._  
He reached out, and cupped her breast, palming and squeezing it as she let out sighs of pleasure. He brought his mouth down to her nipple, and licked and sucked at it.  
This caused her to go into a frenzy, making her writhe on top of him, as she could feel him getting harder.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore, and started to unbuckle his pants; yanking them down to his thighs as his erection sprung free. She rubbed him up and down, pleased  
with the sounds that came out of his mouth. As she shrugged out of her pants, revealing matching panties, he brought his hand down to her mound, cupping it. Gasping  
with delight, she began rubbing herself against his hand. She felt his hand push her panties aside, only to slowly insert two fingers inside her. She closed her eyes  
at the feel of his fingers inside her, and let out soft whimpers, as he began to bring her over the brink. She didn't want to fall yet. She wanted both of them to fall  
together.  
  
She quickly got her panties off. Hovering over him, she let out a moan as he was fully sheathed inside her. _He's so big_. Gasping at the feel of him, she clutched onto  
his shoulders, as she began to drive her hips back and forth on his lap. Alex groaned at the feel of her warm quim sliding up and down his length. He then started  
thrusting his own hips, as he moaned out her name. Clutching his head, she quickened the pace as she thrust her hips, as she felt herself near the edge. "Oh!" Norma  
whimpered as she felt him hit that spot inside her. This made her squeeze him, which sent him over, as he let out a long moan; releasing himself inside her. She could  
feel his essence inside her, as it trickled down her thighs, causing her to climax. She held onto his hair roughly, as she cried out her pleasure.  
  
She laid her forehead on his shoulder, as she felt herself pulse around him. "Alex..." she whispered in his ear, before kissing his neck.  
  
"I love you, too"  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Will update my other fic soon. Just wanted to write smut, cause I don't think I'll write it in that one so...


End file.
